


Hot Bunnies

by MamaNanaJane63



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parseltongue Kink, Powerful Harry, Rimming, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNanaJane63/pseuds/MamaNanaJane63
Summary: Sexy, Smutty Bunnies inspired by tropes, plots and other author's Snarry offerings....I have to clear my mind of these Wild Plot Bunnies so I can write my epic "My Beloved Severus" and the other "Letters" that Alphonse ((my crazy muse)) refuses to concentrate on.





	1. Parsel Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/387372 Vocalizing by KJmom

      Before I allow you to wake, I blindfold you and tie your hands to the bedposts and suck your gorgeous cock to hardness...the Somnus spell insuring you don't wake and spoil the surprise. Releasing the spell I move to the bottom of the bed..

     I know the exact moment you wake....You go completely still for a moment then the pulse point at the base of your throat begins to flutter just like it did when I found the runespore in the attic last week and began speaking parseltongue to prevent it from biting. I begin to speak now in parsel and watch as your breath hitches and your cock jumps  **"Severus my love, why didn't you tell me this turns you on?"** I repeat the words in English and you whisper "I didn't know until you found the snake." I ask you "Do you want me to see if I can make you beg with my words the way you made me beg with yours? When you made me cum with only your beautiful voice?" You moan and twist, pulling against your bonds and whimper, "Oh yes please Harry." 

 

      I take a deep breath and tell you "I will only touch you if you say the word 'Onyx' and I will only make love to you if you say the word 'Weasley' Do you understand? "Yes" he says " 'Onyx' to touch and 'Weasley' to fuck."  So I begin with a word I know you understand, your name... **"Severus you look so hot lying there, tied to the bedposts unable to touch your beautiful cock while it throbs and leaks onto your glorious abs..Your whimpers and moans making me ache for you."** I moan, resisting the urge to touch my own cock, it's so hard it feels like it might shatter if I so much as move. You twist and twitch trying to find friction to ease the ache in your cock and balls.  **"Oh baby, I see your balls pulling up, soon they'll be high and tight, ready to explode...Like I am."** I wandlessly and wordlessly spell a cockring onto myself to prevent myself from cumming too soon.  **"I can barely breathe, you look so sexy and my cock aches to be inside you."**  
  
      "Onyx Harry, Onyx...I need you to touch me." My cock leaps at the sound of your voice, hoarse and needy..."Where do you want me to touch you Beloved?" I ask breathlessly. "Kiss me, touch me anywhere you want, I ache, I throb and I want to come with you inside me, my love."  Had I not spelled the cockring onto myself I would have erupted like Mt. Saint Helen's. I climb into bed beside you and feel you tremble as I kiss your lips, you open your mouth and suck my tongue into your hot wet mouth like you were starving for it. We're both moaning and sighing as I thumb the hard nubs of your tight nipples. You scream into my mouth then You pull away from my **mouth panting, saying "Weasley Harry, I'm going to explode if you don't get inside me NOW." I cast lubricating and stretching charms** and quickly insert two fingers to make sure they did their job before slicking my cock and sliding inside your hot, tight arse, as soon as I'm in balls deep I pause to allow you to adjust. Your channel ripples around me and I nearly come even with the cockring choking my cock as it swells and throbs...I begin to rock into into you chanting  **" Cum for me Beloved, Please cum for me."** I pull back and begin to slam in as hard as I can aiming straight for your sweet spot...We cum a breath apart screaming each other's name...Fade to black....I come to seconds before you and shower kisses over your cheeks and lips until you open your eyes and kiss me back softly, I spell away the blindfold...I roll to the side and cast a quick Tergeo....as we bask in the afterglow you say "That was a marvelous wake-up call my heart. Whatever will I do to reciprocate?"  
  
  



	2. Good Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work inspired by Sentinel in the Shadows by lilyseyes....an awesome fic by one of my absolutely favorite authors... it takes place in Chapter 4.  
> http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=2668&textsize=3&chapter=1

       Harry had convinced me to allow him to take me to consummate our bond this past summer before the dementor attack in Little Whinging...I'd never been on the receiving end before but now I love it when he takes me...My dreams and fantasies lately have been of him inside me whether it's his talented fingers or his long slender cock, but I'd never dreamed of the lovely surprise he had for me tonight...Thank Merlin for Poppy and that blasted book.  
  


     I had returned from a meeting with Albus to find a trail of clothing from the sitting room to the bedroom, neatly folded and discreetly placed but a trail nonetheless...when I entered the bedroom only a single candle was lit. I didn't see Harry but I knew he was near. As I walked to the bed my clothes vanished and the cool air hit my heated skin causing me to hiss in a shocked breath at the sudden temperature change. Suddenly I was pushed face down into the silken duvet and before I could complain my hands were bound to the headboard. "Harry, what is this?" I asked..."A reward" He purred "For putting up with me, the Headmaster and the Dork Lord." Then he dragged my hips up and began kissing, licking and sucking down my back to my trembling arse. The tingle of a cleansing spell and the brush of his fingers down the crease of my arse was followed by his tongue swiping from tailbone to balls had me moaning and squirming. I'd heard about rimming of course but I'd never experienced it. I felt his tongue swirling around the crinkled skin of my entrance causing it to twitch...I was fighting to maintain control it felt so damned good..."HARRY, so good!" I shouted, then he stiffened his tongue and began thrusting in and out...it felt like I was flying apart, I was panting, moaning and leaking pre-cum like I was being paid by the pint...I started begging "Please Harry, please fuck me! I want to cum with you inside me." Two slick fingers slid inside my twitching pucker, scissoring and stretching, they soon became three and then the blunt head of his cock pushed in and he began sliding in and out slowly grazing my prostate and filling me so sweetly. "Oh Sweet One." I moaned "Harder, Ugh, Faster Please." He complied, ramping up the heat pooling in my belly and pounding my prostate with every thrust...I came without warning, my breath catching in my throat around a silent scream...Harry followed a few strokes later, roaring his pleasure...After we recovered I asked why he'd thought to do this tonight on Halloween, he said "To make new memories, good memories to replace the sad ones we both feel on this day...we have a first to celebrate now."

 

Perhaps someday I'll show him this entry in my personal journal, maybe someday he will come to know that I was so happy to give him all the good memories I could.


End file.
